Kyle L. Galaxy. (Superlance27.)
"If I could protect Minecraft and Real Life. I'd choose both, I live in both dimensions. I Would Protect both, Even If it cost Me My Life." Lance. About Superlance27 is a brave teen who is one of the strongest heroes. His real life race is Human. In Minecraft he's a shape-shifter. He is 17 years old. He likes dual-wielding, food, mangoes, and of course, Equistia. He dislikes bubble tea, losing, and of course, Evil.The only demon he didn't actually kill is Max Shinzel. He is excellent in dual-wielding but sometimes, he fails. His strongest enemy to this day is the Bonebreaker Demon, as he injured Lance more than anyone else has. He melees people more than ranged. He admires Gameknight999 and thinks of him as a mentor. Even though his power does seem off the charts, he can't seem to catch up to legendary people (Olympus, John Necro, etc). His personality is somewhat good, but his negative point is... His evil side. His evil side is cruel, reckless, and very mean. That's why he loses some friends, Fusion. "That's right, I am Tylance!" 'Tylance.' Tylance is Lance and Tyler result of imitating the Dragonball Z Fusion Dance. It's appearance kind of looks the same as Lance, except he has a red vest with black lines going down it, and he has red, baggy pants with blue lines going down it. He also has black, spiky hair. He also sounds like Lance and Tyler talking together. Tylance retains Lance's dual wielding, but he has Tyler's upgraded flame sword. His personality is Lance's personality,(Since he is the one mostly controlling the fusion.) But when in battle, He has a Cocky, Fearless, and Ambitious personality. He also has a habit for making puns for names. But sometimes, his personality gets him into trouble. He is shown to be way stronger than Lance and Tyler. He retains Shapeshifting, but it is only limited to 10 slots of Shapeshifting. He also can make his own attacks at times. His ultimate form is the same as Lance's. To avoid comparing him with Gotenks(Dragonball Z.) He refers to himself as I, or me. He is better than Lance, Tyler, The Bonebreaker Demon, and can compare with The Final Destructor, but some people are stronger than him. Although Tylance is strong, He did have 2 Failed fusions. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused with their Galaxyian power on. He was seen Fighting Olympus, The Final Destructor(10th time.) and many other people. There is more info, but it would be too long, so you could ask Superlance27 for more detail. Fat Tylance. Fat Tylance is the obese, and fat version of Tylance. He doesn't retain the dual wielding, and he is very, very, fat. So fat he can't stand on his knees. He is pretty much fat like a ball. His power is extremely limited, He gets tired after walking a little bit, and he can't run. Lance and Tyler defused quickly due to it's debuffs. He was only seen fighting Max Shinzel. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused for the first time. It was made because Tyler forgot to meet finger to finger and instead extended to a fist, just like Lance. Skinny Tylance. Skinny Tylance is the Skinny version of Tylance. He is very skinny. unlike Fat Tylance, He could do Simple punches and kicks, but nothing else. If he tries something powerful, like Ender Ball, He will just cough. This form was made while Lance and Tyler were practicing the fusion dance. and they failed to say "HAAH!" and their fingers didn't meet. Family. Minecraft. Jessica(Aruta.E.Kameto.) (19.) Galaxy.(15, Very Mature. Even tells Enderlance.jr. and Lance.jr to stop fighting and when they notice, they stop quickly. Mostly because he is the oldest brother.) Enderlance.jr.(12, Looks like Enderlance, except shorter and acts like a 13 year old, although he still whines like a 5 year old, although he is nice at times and is vowing to get a lover, which makes the family laugh.) Lance.jr. (7, Very adorable! :3 kind of looks like Lance except his hair is shorter.) Josh. (14, Since he is his brother in real life, why not put him here?) Real Life. Mother.(49.) Father.(47.) Josh.(14, In Minecraft he can transform into a Enderdragon. Wait, why didn't I feature that on the page?) Quotes "I'll die to protect my friends." Lance to Inferno Blazer. "If I die, then you're dying with me!" Lance to Max Shinzel. "I could save minecraft." Lance to Peter. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Lance to Inferno Blazer, on round four. "I have the power of will and friendship... And that's something you'll NEVER have!" Lance to Death Sword. "Grrr... Don't you dare use Jacob's power, you heartless monster!" Lance To TBD when TBD used Jacob's Power. "Even if I don't win here, I will make you respect me like a true opponent! No matter what it takes!" Lance To Olympus, on round three. *Blushes* "MARRY ME! JESSICA!" Lance proposing to Jessica. "Goodbye, The Final Destructor, I guess I won't be having a endless nightmare." Lance saying farewell to The Final Destructor. "I can never catch up to you Olympus... Never..." Lance to Olympus if he loses in round three. "Check out THIS cool fusion!" Lance and Tyler to Anyone who is winning against He and Tyler. "If I can't change Earth's fate, I'll change earth's future!" Lance before he fights Olympus. Death He died from Death Sword. But he was revived afterwards. 12 months later, He died again from a explosion. But then he was allowed to be revived after 15 months in heaven. Abilites Cosmic Manipulation (Mastered.) Absolute Strength. (Advanced, Only in Enderlance form.) Fire Manipulation. (Advanced.) Supernatural Survivability. (Advanced.) Unpredictability (Advanced.) Supernatural Speed. (Advanced.) 0.1% Omnipotence. Shape-shifting. (Mastered.) Strong Heart. Recovery Mode. (Mastered.) Thunder Manipulation. (Advanced.) Indomitable Will. Air Manipulation. (Mastered.) Earth Manipulation. (Advanced.) Titanic Alchemy. Unimaginable Skill. Ultimate Form: His Ultimate Form rejects most(I said MOST.) of the weaknesses below, or just lowers them down. It also makes Lance way powerful than he is, And it also rejects his failure to not catch up to legendary people. but he only uses this when he is past his limit and he is extremely injured. Cosmic Manipulation, Supernatural Survivability and Shape-shifting are Lance's main power's. Weaknesses Lance seems unkillable, but he still has ten weaknesses. 1. Poison (Slows him down) 2. Wither (Kills him in five minutes if he doesn't get a cure) 3. Nausea (Makes him hit allies) 4. Spectral Arrows (Make him easy to spot) 5. Anger'.' (Lance gets stronger, but less skilled.) 6. People who are faster (This only happens in barraging, pushing him to his limit, but this sometimes only happens.) 7. Omnipotence. (NOT Nigh, since Lance can defeat Nigh Omnipotence Wielders. ALMOST All of Lance's forms are useless against Omnipotence.) 8. No Oxygen. (In his Ultimate form, He can last 15 Minutes, But without it, He needs a suit.) 9. Boredom. (Lance kills himself from insanity after going extremely insane and crazy.) 10. Universal Destruction. (Lance could easily could get extremely injured with that power, even just touching it a little.) Friends Bossmc_Boss:They both like Minecraft. In Minecraft, He Trusts Him ALOT. Jumpingagent(Peter):Lance and Peter are also friends. Allison: Only at day, At night they are enemies. Miguel(Zombie King.): Lance made Miguel snap out of his zombie disease and they became friends again. Tyler: Lance and Tyler are friends and allies. Lance vowed to protect him. No matter what. Neutral ZombieXander(RP The Timebender.) = Xander is close to being his friend. But he wishes that he could rewind more. PJ= They battled and Lance won, having minor injuries. But then somehow PJ and Lance POVs of each other turned neutral. People/Monsters he beat. The Enderdragon Ender Steve The Skele-Zombie Max Shinzel King Creeper Blue Thunder Herobrine Tyler Omaghon Joshua (Dueled) 100 Zombies 100 Creeper Minions The Zombie King Herobrine (A 2nd Time) Death Sword All The Normal Minecraft Mobs. All The Nether Bosses All The End Mobs And Bosses Lots of The Minecraft Bosses Inferno Blazer (Round 3,4.) PJ The Elemental Slime. (Game Roleplay.) People who have defeated him. John Necro. (Lance would've lost if John Necro kept coming at him.) ' Olympus. '(Lance is pretty focused on getting a rematch.) Nova. (Pretty much because Lance didn't focus on him too much.) Jacob. (Lance won against him 5 times. Until Jacob finally defeated him.) The Final Destructor. (In a plot twist and in a tournament once.) Creeper King. (Won against him after.) Zombie King. (Won against him after.) Inferno Blazer. (Round 1, and 2.) Current Status. Lance is healthy, and is now taking a break from being a hero. He still visits Minecraft if he is bored. Trivia 1. Lance is now a leader saviour. This is due to Lance defeating Death Sword and Herobrine. 2.Lance only used Galaxy Heart three times, One On Death Sword, one on Ultron (BD3.) and then the third time was on Nyx. (Chat.) 3. Lance uses Cosmic power. 4.Lance's Galaxy Heart is Lance's ultimate move, due to Lance using everything from him And Super Galaxy Nova. 5.Lance didn't Really Get His dual wielding Skills In just a day. He got them from hard work. Some examples would be... Training with Tyler with his shield, and of course, saviour missions. 6. Lance's funniest moments was in a Telekinesis Contest, When he was Trying to lift up a Can, It was lifted, But then it Hit him in the Nuts. The second one was in a Telepathy Contest in the infinite universe.(The part of it where everyone was the opposite gender.) When he was trying to talk to Jessica from far away, He had to Clap his hands on his cheeks and scream funnish while shaking around. Category:Heroes Category:War Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Saviors Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Deceased But Revived Characters Category:Those Who Are Legends And Have Beat The Game. Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:People Category:Possible Legends Category:Fighters Category:Defenders Category:Ultimate Heroes